Meeting the people they Love
by xxxpottersgirlxxx
Summary: The Starkids were having a hard time believing that this was real, everything they had read about in the books were real, the characters and world they had parodied were real and they were the lucky few that got to experience this. They were going to make it count, this adventure would be totally awesome.
1. Finding Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Starkid and AVPM they belong to J.K Rowling and Starkid.

* * *

It was a bright summers day at 12 Grimmauld place. Harry and Ginny were off at the Burrow. All was peaceful in the Wizarding World since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. Well, it was all peaceful until Hermione Granger saw the Daily Prophet.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes Mione" He replied sleepily.

"Don't yes Mione me, Ronald, please explain this picture." She said in what she hoped would be a calm voice.

"Umm.. uhh," he stuttered. Anyone knew that when Hermione Granger used your full name she meant business. Even though Ron was a good foot taller than Hermione the glare she sent his way absolutely terrified him.

"Mione, it's not what it looks like."

"Really well it's exactly what it looks like to me."

The front cover of the prophet had a massive picture of Ron snogging a random girl. The headline was written in big letters 'RON WEASLEY SNOGS NEW GIRLFRIEND, HERMIONE GRANGER, OLD NEWS?'

"We are over Ron, I trusted you. You were my friend. I can't believe you."

"But Her-"

"No buts Ron. GET OUT!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I HATE YOU RON."

Ron stormed out of the front door and dissaperated. Hermione collapsed onto the floor and began crying her heart out. He had betrayed her and she had lost a friend and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

She heard the front door open and heard Ginny yell something along the lines of we are back but all she could hear was Ron yelling at her over and over again.

When Ginny got no reply Harry and Ginny had run around looking for her. Ginny ran into the kitchen and found Hermione curled up into a ball bawling her eyes out.

"Harry, I've found her." Ginny yelled.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Since Hermione was in no state of answering she reached up to grab the Daily Prophet and handed it over to Ginny.

"Ginny wh-" Harry said as he ran over to her and Hermione.

"Take a look at the Prophet Harry." Ginny said, her arms around Hermione.

"That git. How dare he do that to Hermione."

"Where did he do Mione?" Asked Ginny.

"He went out and he just left. He said he never wanted to see me again and I was no longer my friend. I yelled at him and said I hate him."

"Mione we need to cheer you up." Said Ginny as Harry was burning the Prophet. "Lets call some friends over and watch something funny."

"That sound really good Ginny." Hermione Replied.

* * *

THAT EVENING

Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all gathered around a computer trying to find a funny thing to watch.

"Hey what about this?" Asked Harry.

"I like this, what about you Mione?" said Ginny.

"Yeah seems funny."

"Umm Hello anyone there?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Luna!" Hermione and Ginny ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi guys. How you?"

"We're good Luna thanks for asking."

"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Luna

"Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?"

As if on queue Draco walked out of the floo slightly sooty but still tidy.

"Well let's start"

* * *

2 HOURS AND 46 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was there staring at the screen and complaints were fired around the room. They ranged from,

"I don't sound like a girl and I don't roll around on the floor that much," from Draco.

"I am not frumpy," from Hermione.

"I am not that cocky," from Harry.

"I do not squeal like that," from Ginny.

"I quite like that," said Luna.

"I have and idea, Ginny said that the people who made this are performing the sequel to this. We can find them and tell them what's wrong with this." Said Ginny.

"I think that's a great idea Ginny," answered Hermione. "Who agrees?"

There were various nods around the room.

They apperated into the theater where the musical was being performed and waited until the performance was over sand hid behind a large prop.

"There they are" whispered Ginny.

"Let's go then." Replied Hermione.

They crept around the prop and walked up behind the people they thought to be he cast.

"Umm hi?" said Luna in her usual day dreamy voice.

"If you want an autograph you have to queue up like the rest of them," Said the man who played Harry.

"We don't want your autograph. We want to have a chat with you." Snarled Draco.

* * *

STARKID POV

They all turned around and Jamie Nearly fainted. Joe caught Jamie just in time. Darren, Joey, Lauren, Joe and Jamie all gawked at the five people stood in front of them.

"Nice Prank Nick." Said Darren.

"What are you talking about Darren?" replied Nick.

Nick ran out from where ever he hides while they do their performances. Nick took one look at them and fainted.

"What did he pay you?" asked Joey

"Nothing. We came to talk to you about how we were portrayed in your first musical about us." Said the girl with the bushy hair.

"What do you mean? Harry Potter and the other characters are all fictional and you are all obviously the actors that play the in the movies." Said Joe.

"Well I don't think we are fictional. Right guys?" said the Ginger girl.

They all agreed with her.

"Prove it," said Lauren.

"Grab onto our arms." Said the blonde impatiently.

They all grabed onto their arms and were whisked away.

"You are wizards," stated an awestruck Jamie sounding like the Ginny in the Musical.

"We did tell you." Said all five wizards.

After they said that Jamie and Lauren promptly fainted.

* * *

What do you guys think of this?

Please could you guys review below, please. It would make my day and I will try to update soon.

xxxpottersgirlxxx


	2. Becoming Friends

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to own Harry Potter (You hear that Santa) I don't. the wonderful creation that is Harry Potter belongs to the almighty J. .

I am really sorry for the long amount of time it took for me to update. I go to boarding school and just haven't had the time to write a new chapter because everything has been so hectic.

Enjoy the story…

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place whilst the Starkids sat on the opposite side of the room, gawking at the five wizards sat in front of them. The room was decorated in a 'tribute' to the common room Harry and Ginny both missed. The house was re-done when the war had ended giving Harry a space to escape the reporters from the Daily Prophet.

"Well are we just going to sit around and do nothing? If we are I'm leaving." Said Draco, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at him as if he was going to make a move. "Well?"

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Suggested Luna in her usual airy voice. "I think I'll start." She said looking around the room and when no one objected she began talking. "My name is Luna, I am Chief editor of the Quibbler and I was a Ravenclaw when I was at Hogwarts."

"Umm, well I'm Hermione and I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I was in Gryffindor at my time in Hogwarts."

"I am Draco and I am the current Malfoy heir. I was in Slytherin and I work in the auror department."

"In which I get the privilege of bossing the _great _Malfoy heir."

"Shut it Potter."

"Anyway, I am Harry Potter and I was a Gryffindor with Hermione. I am also the current Head Auror."

"What my fiancé forgot to mention is that he is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Wizard World and the Chosen One." She looked up at Harry who gave her a small smile. "I'm Ginny, a Gryffindor and I am a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

"What about you guys."

The five wizards looked at the guests that sat on their couch still in costume but both Lauren and Jamie had removed their wigs and for some weird reason Joey had decided to keep his Ron wig on.. Lauren was the only one of the Starkids to recover from the shock to reply to Ginny.

"Well my name is Lauren, this is Darren," she said pointing at the boy on the end of the red couch with black curly hair. He was still in his Harry outfit, including the wand and glasses. "That's Jamie, Joe and that's Joey." She said pointing at each of the gang. "And we are Team Starkid. Well part of Team Starkid."

"So what do you guys do?" asked Hermione.

"We do parodies of different things." Replied Joey whom, after Darren told him he looked ridiculous finally took off the his wig. "We've done Harry Potter, Batman and one that's kinda like the Little Mermaid, but in space. We've also done one that's called Me and my Dick but it's not that much of a parody."

The Harry and Hermione nodded understanding the references whilst Ginny, Draco and Luna had no clue that these were parodies, in fact they had no clue what these things were. They carried on like this until something in Harry's mind clicked.

"Wait a moment, how did you guys find out about the Wizard World?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, how did you. The Ministry wouldn't allow this to happen." Added Hermione.

"There's a whole franchise about you in the our world." Said Jamie.

"What do you mean? Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic." Said Ginny.

"An author wrote about your lives. She published a 7 book series about all of you, well mainly Harry. It's been made into a movie."

"Who is this author?" Asked Draco.

"Um J.K Rowling. " Replied Lauren.

"I've heard that name before." Hermione said trailing of, continuing her conversation with Jamie about the musical.

The evening continued like this and during the the couple of hours spent talking everyone had changed places and by the time the movie had ended, Lauren had fallen asleep on Draco whilst he held onto her asleep himself. Harry and Ginny had been sitting in the same position, Ginny's head in Harry's lap and Harry leaning against the arm of the chair. Joey was asleep on the floor, his head resting against the couch with Hermione resting against him using his chest as a pillow. Luna and Joe had taken the other couch and were lying there, taking up the whole length of the couch. This had Shoved Darren and Jamie onto the floor and they were the only ones awake throughout the movie and were slowly falling asleep, Jamie's head resting on Darren's shoulder with his arms around her waist. They were all still in costume, not bothering to change earlier.

When they all awoke the next morning they were all shocked to find the positions they were in. Draco had nearly knocked Harry, Ginny and Lauren off the couch when he jumped up and tried to get Lauren off him. Ginny and Lauren's shrieks had woken up Joe who rolled of the couch managing to just miss Luna and landed onto off Darren and Jamie. Jamie then began hitting Joe as he had squished her and now refused to get of her. All of this noise finally woke up Hermione, who punched Joey in the face by accident. It was a reaction she had gained during the war. Once everyone had realised Draco had been the main reason of waking everyone else up he was attacked by 9 very angry people, all wielding pillows as they began to hit Draco until the doorbell rang.

Hermione and Joey went to open up the door and standing there outside 12 Grimmauld place was Ron Weasley with his new girlfriend and now ex-starkid, Bonnie Gruesen. Bonnie was shocked as she saw that Joey, her ex was standing there, his arm around Hermione, Ron's ex. They all knew this was not going to go down well.

* * *

I am soooooo sorry for the really short chapter. I just haven't had the time. I'm revising for exams and I have so much to get done this week. I real hope you guys can forgive me :) I hope you all really liked it. Please can you review :) xxx


	3. The People They Loved

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter but I will... soon...

I hope you like this story.

* * *

What happened last time.

_Hermione and Joey went to open up the door and standing there outside 12 Grimmauld place was Ron Weasley with his new girlfriend and now ex-starkid, Bonnie Gruesen. Bonnie was shocked as she saw that Joey, her ex was standing there, his arm around Hermione, Ron's ex. They all knew this was not going to go down well._

Hermione POV

I open the door only to see the very man I despise right now. How dare he show up after all this time, after what he did to me. He even has the nerve to bring his new girlfriend. I can see the look in his eyes. He must know that I am so utterly mad at him. Joey senses me tensing up and puts his arm around my waist to try and get me to calm down. I can sense him glaring at Ron but not for the same reasons as me although I can tell that they all revolve around the girl next to him, my replacement.

Normal POV

"What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione, holding back her tears.

"I wanted to say hi." Ron replied. "But it seems you've already found a replacement." he said glaring at Joey.

"He is not a replacement, how dare you criticise him Ronald!"

"So you guys are just friends huh? Well you two look awfully cosy together."

"Remember this Ronald, you broke up with me first."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!" Yelled Ginny her famous Weasley temper showing through her usual calm composure. "Ron come in and lets discuss this in a calm manner."

Ron and Bonnie, who was busy looking at her old friends who had looked at her distastefully as Ginny had told them how Ron broke Hermione's heart whilst Hermione and Ron had their massive argument.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Asked Harry the only one besides Draco who was not fuming at the pair in front of them.

"I came to apologise to Hermione, but it seems she's already moved on and forgotten about me."

"Bonnie, how did you meet Ron." Asked Jamie.

"Well I never told you guys this but I'm a Squib so we met in Diagon Alley."

"How do you know Bonnie?" Asked Ron.

"She used to be part of Team Starkid before she quit and broke up with me." Said Joey.

"Wait you both dated?" Lauren and Ron questioned.

"We kept it a secret from all of you incase if anything like this ever happened."

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a cold winters morning when Joey heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see a near frozen Bonnie._

_"Come in." he said wrapping his arms around Bonnie but she pushed her way out of his arms._

_"Whats wrong?" He asked._

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I need to tell you something. I can't go on lying to you. I've been seeing someone else and I can't keep being in a relationship with you."_

_"What!"_

_"I need to go now. Please don't tell anyone."_

_"I won't but Bonnie please don't go."  
_

_"Goodbye Joey."_

_And with that she left without looking back._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I am so sorry that I never said a proper goodbye to all of you. I have really missed you guys, all of you and I couldn't bear to face all of you guys after what I did to Joey."

Through the time Ron and Hermione had seen each other they had been sending glares at Joey and Bonnie. Ron couldn't take it and he stormed out, Bonnie following him. Hermione, after they had left began to cry into Joey's shoulder. She began to calm down once Ginny had hexed Ron and caused him turn Pink which clashed with his hair. Joey pulled her into his chest and rocked her gently as everyone slowly left the room as Harry and Ginny showed everyone to their rooms to leave the two of them by themselves.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he can be a real git sometimes." Said Hermione her eyes red and puffy.

"You aren't responsible for what he does." Replied Joey.

They sat like this for a while as they talked about different things and they were both falling asleep.

"Thank you Joey," whispered Hermione, snuggling into Joey's shoulder.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything."


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. This is just a short notice thing. Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. I am having such bad writers block so if any of you have any ideas let me know! I think I have a few but they are for later on.


	5. Cheering Up Hermione

Finally. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to HpFan109 for suggesting this idea that I changed a bit.

* * *

By the time the others thought that Hermione had calmed down enough they all flooded into the living room only to see Hermione curled up in Joey's lap whilst he stroked her slightly bushy hair. When Joey heard them approach the door he turned to face his friends, putting a finger to his lips as he got up slowly trying not to disturb Hermione. He lead them to the kitchen knowing that they would be asking questions about the scene that had taken place.

"Is she ok?" Asked Jaime once they had closed the door.

"Yeah she was petty shaken up about Ron shouting at her but I think she's calmed down now." Replied Joey.

"We should definitely organize something that will make her feel better." Lauren added trying to jump on Draco's back.

"You guys seem to know her best. What should we do?" Asked Joe.

"We could go to the library." Replied all the wizards in the room.

"Anything else that we would all enjoy?"

"Well Hermione did say she enjoyed theme parks." Said Harry.

"When did she say that?" Ginny turned to look at Harry. Hermione and Ginny had always been good friends and they told each other everything, well almost everything.

"She said it when we were all in the common room. When she said it you and Ron started launching questions at her about rollercoasters and other stuff. She got annoyed and walked away."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Ginny said sheepishly.

"I have the perfect place to go" Darren told the group. "We could go to a very special place. A certain place where our story began."

The Starkids all shared a meaningful look whilst the wizards, except for Harry, looked very lost at what Darren had said.

"You're not gonna take us there are you?" Harry asked.

"Why not?" Replied Joe

"Have you seen this lot? They won't take this seriously and they'll probably point out what's wrong with the place."

"Nah. I'm sure they'll be fine there."

"Just tell us where we're going already!" Shouted Draco. He was promptly whacked on the head Ginny, Luna and Lauren as he had forgotten that Hermione was asleep. They heard foot steps as the door to the kitchen opened. Hermione stood in the doorway, her eyes puffy and her hair was very bushy.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, we all decided that you needed a pick me up so we are going to take you for a day out." Replied Luna in her usual airy voice.

"Where?"

"The Wizarding World of Harry Potter."

* * *

I am so sorry that it's so short this was a filler just because I felt bad that I hadn't updated lately.

Reviews are really liked :)


End file.
